School Daze!
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Shinsou Hitoshi, the homeroom teacher to class 1A, finally understands why his own teacher was tired 24/7. With this new batch of students, he's being driven insane. The children of all of his year's 1A students decided that they'd attend all at the same time, and Shinsou doesn't think he can stand another day. Follow the misadventures of the next gen Hero Academia! Discontinued
1. Character Intro

Shinsou Hitoshi, proud mother of 3 cats, is homeroom teacher to class 1-A

Uraraka and Iida have twins, the son (brown hair blue eyes freckles) has dad's quirk (name: Isamu Tenya) and daughter (black hair brown eyes) has mom's quirk (name: Ayame Tenya). They're both in 1A.

Izuku and Todoroki are together, adopted one of Todoroki's sibling's children, a girl (blueish-white hair, single silver-red streak, white eyes) who has an ice quirk, considered the twins' cousin (name: Chiharu Midoriya). She's in 2A, but will come by 1A as often as possible to hang out with her cousins.

Kamui Woods had a daughter with his quirk who's now in 3B, hero name Woods, real name unknown

Mt. Mr. Is another superhero's son, has same quirk as his mom. 2B (name: Hiroto)

Tooru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro had two children, the older is a boy (2C) that takes after his mom (name: Kazuki Ojiro), the girl (1B) is like her dad (name: Chiyoki Ojiro).

Recovery Girl's granddaughter is a student of 1A as well. (Name: Kazuko Shuuzenji)

Kaminari Denki and Kyouka Jirou had two children, one (the son) had both parents' quirks and his dad's looks (name: Koki Kaminari) (Blond hair, gold eyes, freckles) and the other (the daughter) has a telekinesis quirk and has her mom's purpleish hair and her dad's gold eyes (name: Maiko Kaminari). Both are in 1A

Eijirou Kirishima and Bakugou Katsuki adopted a girl when she was two. She got a strength-augment quirk and wants to be like her favorite hero, Deku. She's got greenish blue hair, and clear grey eyes. 1A (name: Aiko Kirishima) They also have a boy directly related to both of them, with Bakugou's features and Kirishima's teeth. He has a mixture of his parents quirks. (name: Haruto Bakugou) He can make a hard substance from his hands that can stick to things, and is sort of a placeable bomb. He can also make his skin become hard, and explode outwards using that. This requires a lot of food to maintain. 1A

Tsuyu Asui got a sperm donor for her child, who has her mom's quirk and hair color, and bright grey eyes. 1A (name: Mayumi Asui)

Tokoyami met a girl outside of UA, and had a child with her. She would later, when their son was young, die in a car crash. Their son gets his dad's quirk, Shadow, but his mom's looks, with black hair and nearly white eyes. He's blind, so his shadow helps him navigate. 1A (name: Arata Tokoyami)

Neito Monoma and Itsuka Kendou get married. They have a child with a Shapeshifter quirk; every time she touches a person, she stores their data and can later take on the physical appearances and quirks of the person she's copying. There is a time limit of thirty minutes per shapeshift, and once one is released, she needs to wait three minutes to do it again or it will make her ill. She's got her dad's blue eyes and cocky smirk and her mom's orange hair 1B (name: Miho Monoma)

Momo got a sperm donor, her child looks like her and has her quirk but he has silver eyes instead of her brown. 1A (name: Tora Yanyourozu)

Kota Izumi is also in 1A, has a water-type quirk, lives with his aunt Mandalay and the rest of the Pussy Cats are like aunts and an uncle to him

Nelo/ Oc from Psychos N Roses; uses Blood Manipulation. His father is a vampire, mom's a human. Dislikes sunlight/daytime in general, though not allergic. Rather dislikes touch (accidentally hurt friend of his with his enhanced strength, is afraid of doing it again). Part of class 2A, always wears earrings containing vials of blood, usually wears black/purple/red. Has a 'Rage Mode', where the whites of his eyes become an opaque black. Eyes are red, hair is black. Psychos N Roses has a video where she explains more called 'Meet My BNHA OC!: Nelo- SPEEDPAINT W/ Voiceover!'

Anima Daze, quirk Rabbit, is also from 1A. She has rabbit ears, powerful rabbit legs, a rabbit tail, and a short temper. She is unable to wear part of the UA uniform due to the nature of her Quirk, so will often wear sweatpants and t-shirts to school instead. Despite this, she is very much not a slacker, and scored second-highest in the written exams, beaten out only by Tora Yanyourozu. Her chosen hero name is Bun Bun, and is close friends with fellow 1A student .

Sa'id Haytham is a villain. His father was killed during a hero fight, his mother got cancer. He originally started in the villain world to pay off his mother's medical bills, but now enjoys the villain life and is a rival of sorts to the hero Dagger, his twin sister. (See more details below). His little sister was killed by a 'purger' a serial killer who kills quirkless or weak quirked people. His father as well as most of the children at his school bullied him for having a villainous quirk, and he was further berated by his father when he didn't have high enough grades to attend a hero high school, unlike his twin sister Angelica. He decided to turn away from the path of heroes entirely, eventually scooped up by the villain Rattenfanger, who paired him up with Streak, a girl with superspeed. He's taken on the name Cloak, a match to his sister's hero name of Dagger. He wears a heavy everything-resistant cloak that allows him shadow to use his quirk. His quirk allows him a type of shadow manipulation, allowing him to create objects out of it. It's weaker in the light, and the things he makes are weaker the more light there is. His sister has the opposite quirk, able to fasten objects out of light with a weakness of the dark. His sister is in class 3A.

Streak, real name Maiko Yasuko, had both of her parents killed during a fight between the pro hero Endeavor before he retired and a low level villain. Because of the excessive fire damage, her home collapsed on top of her whole family, and she was the lone survivor, for her parents making her activate her Quirk to escape. After two years of stealing, at age nine, she was scooped up by the villain Rattenfanger, who used her as a runner and later paired her up with Cloak, another villain found by Rattenfanger.

Cecile Day is a transfer from America, her Quirk is Harpy Feather. She has long light pink hair that fades to black, orange-ish eyes. Her arms are that of a harpy's, with wings that hold feathers in brown, red, green, and orange. The harpy arms can turn into normal ones after a lot of concentration. She also has a 'Harpy Mode' that allows her wings to grow and actually carry her weight. Her hair becomes more feathery, and her pupils shrink. As a result, she is much more sensitive to light changes. Her mouth and nose also become more beaklike, causing an increase in her sensitivity to smell. In Harpy Mode, she can actually fly, but finds the time she can maintain it to be 'unpredictable', so she rarely uses it and prefers to stay on the ground, and as a result her wing muscles are untrained. She is in 1A.

Nikinè Hakiama's Frost's Needles allows him to gather frost, snow, and ice into small, tightly condensed needle-like projectiles. Can be used as a shield, but it's weaker. He has a "breaking point" where his emotions effect the strength of the needles or how fast they are projected at something. The limit for his shield is about five to seven minutes or he'll get a migraine and he can keeping generating material for 20 minutes lest he collapses. He has a difficult time controlling the needles, but he has his shield down pat. His Quirk is stronger in colder weather. His hero name is Hawk. He has long, messy white hair in a high ponytail with mussed bangs. Very dark skin with a scar over his nose and two red slash-like tattoos on each cheek and cobalt-blue eyes. Cold and silent, doesn't talk much. His parents abandoned him at the age of twelve, so he lived on the streets for a bit, trying to get a job so he could get money. One day, a kind old lady, Suoh Morine, took him in and he lived with her for one year until she died of heart failure. He was alone yet again for two years and eventually found himself with another foster parent. His parent enrolled him for UA and now he's in 1B. From: Tawnypelt37

Keiko Emberfield's Quirk, Flame Dance enables her to control fire. It moves smoothly in swirly fashion and then bursts out into an inferno of sparks, not flames. It's effective against water or ice-style opponents. She can create animals with her flames; typically foxes, to attack her opponents. She can only hold the forms for so long. When over used, her body overheats and she can get burns. Her hero name is Fox Queen. She has long orange hair in a braid with a blue bow at the end. Green eyes and tanned skin; freckles and an ever-present smile. Keiko will stand up for anyone who is being picked on; regardless of whether or not the person deserves it. Her family enrolled her in UA eventually, seeing her potential with her Quirk and her kindness. She is in 1B. She puns a lot. From: Tawnypelt37

Janus Waterson is a transfer student from America, with a quirk that allows his thumb to light on fire. It's extremely weak, so he carries around cans of hairspray to create makeshift flamethrowers. He has fiery red hair and orange eyes, and loves to make devices that can do ANYTHING he wants them to. 1G

Ashido Hatsu is another member of Class 1A, with the Quirk Paint Elements, which allows him to use spray paint to summon elements. Red will turn into a stream of fire, yellow will send out electricity, blue will gush water, and white will send out a torrent of snow. He's got black hair and purple eyes, and the rare genetic condition Alexandra's Genesis, which gives him purple eyes and an inability to grow any kind of hair besides out of his scalp.

Skyler Eunha (Sky Galaxy cosplays / @sky_.galaxy on Tiktok) is another member of Class 1A, and his Quirk is called Solar Energy and Dark Matter. Solar Energy allows him to take in nearly any source of heat or light and use it for power, whether it be to strengthen himself stamina-wise or with brute strength, or by creating beams of energy from his hands. Dark Matter allows him to create a substance from his hands which he can shape however he wants, as well as create smoke screens and short range teleportation.

Also looking for OCs!

Please don't have them have relations with characters already listed, unless they are other children found by Rattenfanger. All OCs must be under twenty. Similar Quirks are alright, and anything you could come up with, even just a Quirk type, would be highly appreciated.

I need four more for 1A, seventeen more for 1B, and as twenty for any of the classes from 2A, 2B, 1C, 1D, 1H, 1I, 2C, 2D, 2G, 2H, 2I, 3A, 3B, 3C, 3D, 3G, 3H, or an infinite amount for villains. Nineteen for 1G.

If you put that they are a villain, please put a backstory, whether it was because they had a villainous Quirk, were bullied, hated heroes because of an event in their past, were born into villainy, or just like hurting others/killing others. The story will be mostly crack and jokes, but there is an overarching plotline, which is why there are so many characters needed.

Keep in mind, that there are a finite amount of options, and that I will not be able to accept everyone. The numbers will update as I get more submissions, and remember, anything you can give, even if it's just a name and Quirk, is very appreciated. If they aren't filled in by you all, they'll be filled in by me, but it goes much faster if you give me your suggestions.

Thanks for coming, hope you enjoyed my TedTalk!


	2. Anima Daze

"Oh, is that pro hero Deku?" She mumbled aloud, tugging on one of her grey rabbit ears. She walked a bit closer to confirm. _'Yeah, it is him! And he's wearing... an All Might tracksuit?'_ She walked up to him, interrupting his reading of a magazine. "Um... excuse me, uh..."

He looked down at her, then broke out into a grin. "Oh, I know you! You're in Hitoshi's class, with the twins Isamu-kun and Ayame-chan,right? Your performance was amazing in the entrance exam. May I have an autograph?"

Her foot began to thump absently. "Uh, sure... I was coming over here to ask you the same thing. The twins say an awful lot about their 'uncles', but I didn't think they meant the pro heroes Deku and Shouto!" She pulled a pen and pad of paper from her sweatpants pocket, then handed them over shyly. He wrote his hero name in a messy scrawl of kanji, and then wrote it out to Anima Daze. "You remembered my name?" She asked once she got the pad back.

"Yeah. Could you sign this page in my notebook?" Deku asked, handing her a notebook neatly labeled 'Analysis 74', open to the page 'Anima Daze'. "I'm the school's second year Quirk counselor. I'll get to work with you next year."

She signed the bottom of the page in English, then underneath it in kanji. "I can't wait until then. It was nice to meet you, Deku-san!" She bowed quickly, and when she was upright again she was astonished that Deku had done the same thing.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Daze-san." Deku returned, then walked down the hall before ducking into the teacher's lounge. Anima turned as well, heading back to 1A absentmindedly, as if in a daze. (ha)

She opened the too-large door to find her friend Cecile in one corner scolding a boy with black hair and a Deku baseball cap, and from what she could hear he had... doused her in water? and now she was upset because she couldn't retract her wings until they were dry. In another corner sat the twins and their cousin from 2A, Chiharu Midoriya. Seven others were sitting at their desks, and the Kaminari siblings were nowhere in sight. She let out an exhale of relief, she wasn't looking forward to their pranks starting just yet.

She looked around, but she couldn't find Haruto Bakugou anywhere. She sighed. She really wanted to be friends with him so she could date his sister, Aiko. Aiko Kirishima, absolutely adorable, with clear grey eyes that looked like a still pond or molten steel.

She could prose about Aiko all she wanted to, but first she should probably break up Cecile and that kid... Kota (?) yeah, Kota before Cecile went full Harpy Mode on him. She walked over to the two once she had dropped off her bag, but by the time she had gotten there, the two had broken it up, with Kota using his Quirk to siphon the water off of Cecile's feathery arms so she could force them into 'Civilian Mode', as she called it.

Just in time too, because the second she was about to strike up a conversation with Cecile the bell rang, and the ten student not in their seats but in the room scrambled to get in them, and they all waited silently for their teacher, with a single question on most of their minds.

'What wacky way will the teacher be coming in this Thursday?'

Every other Thursday, without fail, their teacher would find a new, weird way into the classroom. Two weeks ago he had zip lined in, and two weeks before that he had popped up through the floorboards, directly next to Koki Kaminari's desk. It was absolutely hilarious.

What was less hilarious was their teacher's anger at being shocked from one of the jacks that came from Koki's ears. They had all had to do extra cleanup duty that afternoon.

Her reminiscing was stopped by an odd rustling coming from the... ceiling? Yes, the ceiling directly above the teachers desk. Before anyone could speak, a mostly purple and black blur fell from the ceiling tile directly above the teacher's desk, hitting the American swivel chair behind the desk with violent accuracy.

"Hello, class. How are you all doing?" Their teacher asked, as the ceiling tile seemed to magically put itself into place.

He was answered with a collective groan from everyone besides Ayame, who was the only one who actually responded, tousling her long midnight blue hair. Her brother gave her a deadpan glare, adjusting his glasses, which she playfully smiled back at.

"Happy to know none of you have gotten a personality transplant in the past two days. I'll be doing roll call, so say Here when your name is called."

Just that second, the Kaminari siblings burst through the back door of the classroom, with Koki hiding behind his younger sister, Meiko. They both sat down in their respective desks, Koki as quiet as he possibly could, and Meiko staring directly at the teacher like a lion, just like she did every time one or both of them was late.

"Alright, now that our daily disturbance is out of the way... Anima Daze?"

"Here!" She said.

"Arata Tokoyami?"

"Here." a girl with white eyes and black hair spoke, her shadow lively as always beside her.

"Ayame Tenya?"

"Here!" the navy-blue haired girl answered, winking at her brother behind her own pair of rimless glasses.

"Cecile Day?"

"Here!" her friend called, pulling her blazer back on and flattening out her pink-to-black hair over it.

She tuned out the rattling off of names, looking out the window. A crow circled over a couple in the park across the street from UA, and the two, one with large black wings and the other zipping back and forth, seemed to be having fun, eating something she couldn't quite make out, even with her advanced senses.

She tuned back in just as the last name was called, Tora Yanyourozu.

"Alright, everyone seems to be here except for Bakugou, so let's get started. Today, we're going to be practicing expanding the limits of your Quirk and how to use them in practical situations. Everyone, grab your hero suits, and meet me out in the courtyard. You'll be pairing up and sparring using the techniques I showed you on Tuesday and Wednesday. Meet you out there in ten." He got up, and walked out the front door, leaving everyone to scramble to pull on their hero suits in the locker rooms and run outside.


	3. Tora Yaoyorozu

He hummed, his back against the bleachers, as he watched his classmates filter out of the locker rooms to the gym. Once everyone was out, Shinsou-sensei whistled to get everyone's attention, standing on the stage. "Alright, today we're going to be sparring, and then once the third year Big Three get out of Iida-sensei's class, they'll be helping us with technique and Quirk advice, as well as anythinh8g else you need from them. Understood?"

A general cheering went up around the gym, as most of them really liked having the three elder classmates around, with the exception of himself, Tokoyami-kun, and Monoma-chan. He continued to hum, his silver eyes darting around the room before focusing back on the teacher, who was pairing people up. Shit, was his name called?

"Hey, Yao-tora, you're with me." Shuuzenji-chan said, holding out her hand to pull him up.

Tora huffed, pushing off the wall. "I'm smarter than that, Shuu-chan."

"I know, Yao-tora, but it never hurts to try."

Shuu-chan's Quirk was called Scan, she scanned people's data on any and all physical weaknesses with any skin contact. It worked on inanimate objects as well, but it gave structural data instead of 'hitpoints'.

"We're over here!" Shuu-chan called, leading him over to a marked circle near the edge of the courtyard. As they walked over, he took off the top of his gym uniform, leaving him in just an undershirt and pants. He took a hairtie off his wrist and used it to gather his shirt up higher.

Huffing, he remembered his girlfriend's remark last time he'd done that in front of her. 'Oh, fuck, my boyfriend's rocking a thot knot, oh, I need Jesus.' She was just the weirdest.

As he crossed the threshold of the circle, he began to create an aluminum bo staff from his side. Once it was done, he twirled it around in one hand, and got into fighting stance.

Across from him, Shuu-chan did the same, and they waited for their instructer's lazy shout of "Begin!"

Shuu sprang forward, hands outstretched, and he quickly redirected to the left, knocking Shuu to the side and nearly out of bounds, He sprang just out of reach, and Shuu lunged again, this time grabbing the oncoming staff with one hand and using his grip on it to pull him towards her, her bare fingers grazing against the side of his neck.

He growled in frustration, before sighing to himself. No need to keep his distance now.

Shuu was still holding onto the staff. He pulled it, and subsequently her, towards himself, gripped one of her arms firmly with both hands, and used her forward momentum to flip her over him and out of bounds.

"Nice moves. You two can observe the others while you rest." Shinsou-sensei said, once he had helped Shuu-chan to her feet (after producing her some gloves, she'd lost them again).

"Yes, Shinsou-sensei." the students chimed together, rolling their eyes in unison.

"Yao-tora, can you believe the sports festival's only a week away?" Shuu-chan said, poking his arm.

"No, I can't, really. We're going to have to fight our friends." he replied, undoing his undershirt and zipping back on his overshirt.

Shuu-chan snickered. "At least I get to see you duke it out with your little rival over there." She elbowed him when he began to scowl. "Hey, don't be so edgy, Mr. I-Like-2010's-Punk-Music-Even-Though-It's-30-Years-Old. Galaxy's bound to be worse than you at _something_."

"I can beat Galaxy at some stuff!" he defended, biting at his lip. "And I'll have you know that my _amazing_ taste in music is because of my Auntie Jirou, so you've just insulted the Kaminari twins' mother. If you don't want the combined pranking force of those two maniacs aimed squarely at the target you just painted on you, take it back!"

"Fine, fine. Just know I still don't like it at all. I mean, Twenty Whatzits hasn't even had a _concert_ in what, ten years? Are those guys even _alive_ anymore?" Shuu-chan fired back.

He rolled his eyes. "If they had died, you would've noticed. Arata-kun would've dedicated a holiday to them and forced me to commemorate with her, are you kidding?"

He was suddenly slapped, and then Arata-kun started talking from behind him. "Hey, what are you talking about?"

He turned, a grin spreading across his face. "We were just talking about 21 Pilots, and how Shuu-chan says they're terrible."

Then it was Shuu-chan's turn to get slapped, and Arata-kun scowled, his head turned to Shuu-chan's general vicinity.

"Shuu, if you don't want Shadow to _SHOVE HERSELF INTO YOUR THROAT_ I suggest you back down." Arata-kun said cheerfully, his white eyes fixed on Shuu-chan's suddenly very pale face.

"Yes, sir!" Shuu-chan squeaked out.

Satisfied, Arata-kun's glare settled into his normal passiveness, and he began to hum softly to himself.

"Man, Arata-kun. For just a tiny guy, you sure are scary." Tora teased, slinging a shoulder over Shuu-chan's shoulders.

Arata-kun huffed. "Good."

His opponent, Maiko Kaminari, looked on in amusement. "You guys are really lively, huh?"

Before he could ask what she'd meant, Shinsou-sensei played loud feedback from the speaker on his arm. "Attention everyone." he lazily called, his cold eyes sweeping over the students to ensure he had their focus. "The Big Three were called out to an emergency mission, so I'll be announcing this early instead of at the end of class. In two weeks, as most of you are unaware," at this he shot a pointed glare at Anima, who began to thump her left foot, "Two weeks from now, UA will be holding the annual Sports festival. This sports festival will probably have the most coverage ever, seeing as the children of the most famous group of 1A graduates are attending, as well as this being the 50th anniversary of the first ever Sports Festival. So... no pressure, I guess."

At this, Shinsou-sensei gave one of his signature smiles, eerily similar to his predecessor's, Aizawa Shouto. "The remainder of this class, and most of the other gym classes after this, will be used in preperation of this festival. Good luck, and get back to sparring."

Tora turned back to Shuu-chan, a wide grin on his face. "C'mon, what d'ya say to some more sparring? Shuu-chan?"

"Yay..." Shuu-chan chuckled weakly.

Time for a nice workout.


End file.
